Ship of dreams
by samanddianefan10
Summary: A Titanic story featuring the Dallas characters. Written with love for my son Max who has taught me the importance of honoring the Titanic. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

For my son Max who absolutely loves Titanic. I hope you enjoy this.

Completely AU- This takes place on the titanic but takes place in the early years of Dallas the series. A JR/Sue Ellen and Bobby/Pam story

JR was a rich man and had everything he ever wanted. He enjoyed the finer things in life- travel, companionship, fine dining, and entertainment. He knew he was quite spoiled and never wanted for anything. Women loved him and he never lacked for company on any given weekend. He knew that he was expected to take over for his father's company, and he would in time but for the time being he wanted to see the world, starting with the cruise on the world's largest ship, the Titanic. It was said to be completely unsinkable, and he found it to be something that he couldn't resist.

He was his mother and father's pride and joy, he knew that, even though he knew that his father had high expectations for him. He was a Ewing after all, and they were known to be some of the most ambitious businessmen around. Settling for second best was not an option. His middle brother Gary might be okay with his lot in life but JR certainly was not. He was not a humble man, nor should he be. He had every reason to believe in himself, and the world was his oyster. He was a taker, not a giver, but why should he be? He had a lot to offer the world, but the way he saw it the world had so much to offer him, so why not take it?

This was one of the most exciting times in his life. The company would be his, he lived for fast times and even faster women, and money flowed freely. He liked a good drink now and then, bourbon was his drink of choice, but it didn't really matter. It too flowed around and he never really worried where the next drink would come from. Drinks were as common as handshakes at business meetings. Not that handshakes meant that much to him, if he were honest with himself. There wasn't a line he wouldn't cross, a method to his madness if it meant that he got what he wanted. So he crossed a few people? His dealings usually ended in victory, and that's what counted in the end.

Now Bobby Ewing was a different story. Honest and humble, he was, according to JR, the favorite in the family. He was the baby, with traditionally handsome and rugged good looks and a full head of hair. Like JR, he never had any problems with the ladies although he never flaunted it like JR did. Women just flocked to him due to his natural charm and his ease around people. He didn't have to resort to backhanded tactics the way JR did. His willingness to treat people honestly and fairly won him the respect of many people in the business although he was just starting out. His mama favored their brother Gary but Bobby was definitely the apple of Jock's eye. JR never could figure out why that was. JR always went the extra mile, worked harder, did anything he could to win his approval, while with Bobby things just came naturally.

Bobby was a gentle man, but not one to be crossed with. He could hold his own in any fight, as JR had learned the hard way. JR was a lover not a fighter, while Bobby never backed down from a scrap. He never looked for trouble, but if it found him he never backed down. There were a few times he found himself trying to impress a girl with his stamina during a fight but usually they were more impressed with his sensibility. He could usually outwit his opponent any day of the week.

Bobby was surprised when his daddy suggested he go on this trip with JR. They hadn't been getting along too well lately, mostly because JR tried to put the moves on Bobby's girlfriend, so Jock was probably thinking that this would be a good chance for them to reconnect. Miss Ellie wanted Gary to go along but he got seasick so he stayed home. Probably for the better. This was the ship of dreams, and so far it looked like anything was possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So Bob how do you think these next few weeks will go?" JR asked as he sipped his bourbon.

"I think I'm going to love it. Not used to the waves yet."

"Good thing Gary didn't come along. We might have had to throw him overboard," JR laughed.

"JR leave Gary alone. What's he ever done to you anyways?"

"Don't you see the way he clings to Mama's apron? A man has to learn to stand on his own two feet. Make something of himself. Go out in this world and make a name for yourself."

"Like the name Ewing hasn't helped you at all."

"Damn right it has. At least I have put forth the effort. All Gary does is sit around and mope over that Valerie girl. And from what I hear she's went and got herself knocked up."

"It's Valene," Bobby sighed. "And where in the world did you hear that?"

"I have my sources," JR laughed that famous wicked laugh of his. "Just what he needs. She's been dying to hitch herself to the Ewing wagon ever since she met him and it looks like she's succeeded. I bet Daddy won't go for that."

"She makes our brother happy and that's all that counts. I bet Mama will be pleased. She's always asking you for grandchildren," Bobby laughed.

"That won't be happening anytime soon. I have too much life to live."

"You say that now but watch, you're going to meet the love of your life on this ship. Mark my words."

"Bobby you're as bad as Gary- always talking about true love. What about you? Don't think I haven't caught you checking out the ladies every now and then. What about Marilee? I could always send her your way. She's always had a thing for you you know," JR teased.

"No thanks. I don't do leftovers, you know that," Bobby frowned.

"Drink up. It's going to be a hell of a ride." JR lifted his glass and chuckled. At first he hated the thought of being saddled down with his baby brother. But on second thought there was no one on earth he'd rather be with at the moment.

00000

"Mother why must I wear this awful dress?" Sue Ellen Sheppard asked her mother as she zipped it up from behind.

"Because it brings out your best features. Now remember to act like a lady. Ladies behave themselves at all times. If Clint tries anything you calmly excuse yourselves but remember your manners. Men can't help themselves, it's in their nature."

What Sue Ellen didn't tell her mother was that Clint Ogden already had tried something with her, but every time he touched her it made her cringe. Just the thought of sleeping with him made her physically ill. Not that she didn't love him, because she did in a way, but she knew that he wasn't the one for her. It was just that she had given up on the idea of true love. That was something that happened in all the romantic movies that her mother frowned upon her watching.

"Mother I know how to handle myself."

"Of course you do. It's just that after your father left I have worried about you knowing anything about boys… all you've had is me and Kristen and I'm afraid I didn't do a very good job," Patricia sighed.

"Mother," Sue Ellen leaned in to kiss her. "You've done a good job. I've turned out well. I'm happy," she lied. "I just want to see you happy."

"I will be as soon as you marry Clint. Now go on and get yourself some fresh air. A girl like you shouldn't spend all her free time cooped up in her room reading."

Against her better judgment, Sue Ellen went for a walk. There on the top deck, Sue Ellen stopped and her heart raced. She knew her life had changed forever. There in a Stetson hat sat the man she was going to marry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Pamela Barnes knew how lucky she was to be aboard the Titanic. She was lucky enough to land a job serving drinks on the upper deck. It didn't pay well, but she got to experience for once what the upper class got to on the ship. Every now and then she would wander off and take in some of the sights. It was a beautiful ship. She had to go against her father and brother's wishes to take this job. She should look for something more secure, something that paid better, maybe land a secretarial job. Nothing wrong with an honest job, Digger had told her. But she wanted more for her life. She wanted to live a little, to be free from the constraints that Dallas held for her. Besides, who knew what adventures lay in store for her out in the open waters?

"I'll have a bourbon please Miss," smiled the handsome young man as Pam stared off into open space.

"Miss?"

"Oh I'm sorry sir. I guess I wasn't paying attention. I hope you won't report me," she laughed.

"Now that wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me now would it?" he smiled.

"You'd be surprised at how few gentlemen there are on board."

"I hope they don't give you any trouble. I would hate to see someone as pretty as you have to deal with any real trouble."

Pam blushed. "Thank you but I manage to hold my own. I have been raised my father and my brother all my life so I'm not too afraid of any man."

"I can see that. I wouldn't want to cross your path on a bad day." He started to walk away.

"Wait!" she cried out. She thought quickly. This man was the most handsome one she had ever seen and she couldn't let him get away just like that. "Your drink sir. If you have a seat I'll be glad to bring it right out to you."

"I'd like that."

A few minutes later, she served him his drink. "Here you go sir."

"About this sir business… that's usually reserved for my business associates. All my friends call me Bobby."

Pam smiled. "I'm Pam. Pamela Barnes."

"Well Pamela Barnes here's to friendship- and maybe a whole lot more."

She laughed. You're forward. Do you usually get what you want that way?"

"Usually. In this case I hope I do. It's not often I see such a pretty young girl. Where do you come from anyways?"

"Dallas. I'm here trying to save a buck or two. This is believe it or not my dream job. I've always dreamed of traveling and I can't think of any better way," Pam explained.

"Well this works out perfectly. I'm from Dallas myself. I love traveling; I do a lot of it for business. I hope it's not too forward of me to ask but may I see you tonight after you get off work?" Bobby asked.

"I'd like that Bobby."

He stood up and wished more than anything that he could kiss her. But he knew that she was at work, so he restrained himself. But this trip got more and more promising by the minute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sue Ellen ran to her room and put on her best bustier. She had no plans to use it, but just knowing she wore it gave her the confidence she needed to approach the blue eyed stranger she'd seen drinking on the deck. She didn't know how she would approach him or what she would say, but all she knew was that she needed to catch his eye. A man like him certainly liked the finer things of life, and fortunately she was a lady of some refinement. She grabbed her rouge and applied it loosely, followed by a crimson shade of lipstick. Nothing matronly would do for this occasion. She had to stand out above the rest today, and she would do anything it took to win his heart. Maybe it was all of those books she had read but she truly believed in fate, and it was no coincidence that she was on the same ship as this handsome man, the kind she had always dreamed about all of her life.

Sue Ellen laughed at herself. Here she was fantasizing about a man whose name she didn't even know. But she would find out and she would find out soon. The only cap in her plan was Kristin. As long as she wasn't around then nothing was sure to spoil this magical plan of hers. She couldn't worry about this now. Her fate was in her hands and so it was time to set her plan in motion.

Adjusting the neckline of her dress to a length her mother would greatly disapprove, Sue Ellen set about to set her sights on the mysterious man in the Stetson hat. He wasn't hard to find. His laughter could be heard above the crowds of women that had gathered around him. Her heart sank. This would be more difficult than this would seem. She walked up to him and took his glass of bourbon, and without saying a word she effortlessly gulped it down in one drink.

She looked him in the eye, daring him to challenge her bold move. Everyone grew quiet, ready for him to throw her out of the deck. No one messed with JR Ewing or what was his, and all of the women eyed her in a fit of jealousy. Each of them had spent a long time trying to get his attention, and how dare this stranger so boldly walk up to him like this? No, she must be destroyed at all costs.

"Want me to take her out JR?" the woman asked, scoffing at Sue Ellen.

"No darlin', that won't be necessary. I think I can handle this one myself." JR eyed her up and down. "Do you have any idea of who you're dealing with now Sugar?"

"No but I'd sure like to find out," she smiled, not breaking eye contact not even once.

JR grinned. He liked her style. Women threw themselves at his feet all day long but it took a ballsy lady to call him on his bluff. "Whaddya say you and I go for a little walk? That is if you think you can handle yourself around me?"

"It's not me that should be worried," Sue Ellen grinned.

After JR threw a twenty on the table, he found himself casually strolling around with this beautiful but mysterious woman.

"Dare I ask your name?"

"Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen Sheppard."

"JR Ewing. Of…"

"Ewing Oil. "

"Don't tell me you didn't know who I was?"

"I honestly didn't. I read the papers but I didn't put your face to the name."

"Are you scared?" He stopped and looked at her.

"Should I be?"

"It depends on what you want from me. If you're after my money get in line. If you're looking for a good time I'll show you the best time around. You can bet your life on that," JR grinned.

"I don't want your money JR Ewing. I have my own. And I want more from you than a good time. I'm not one of your usual love em and leave em floozies you can toss around like your twenty dollar bills. Believe it or not I'm the woman you've been waiting for all your life," Sue Ellen countered.

"Well," JR chuckled. "We'll just see about that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sue Ellen and JR went to the only place where they knew they could be alone- his quarters.

"Listen here, buster, if you think something's going to happen…" she warned.

"Relax. If I wanted you I would have had you by now," JR laughed.

What was that supposed to mean? Didn't he want her? She shouldn't have been offended, that should have been a good thing, but it wasn't. Oh he did want her, she knew it. She could see it in the way his eyes traveled south when they were carrying on conversation. She could see it in the way he stood just a little too close to her when she was trying to get a word in edge wise. No, he wasn't fooling anyone but himself, she gladly decided. Sue Ellen couldn't help but grin in this revelation.

"What are you laughing about?" JR demanded.

"JR Ewing… you can tell yourself that you don't want me but you're only lying through your teeth. Can you honestly look me in the eyes and say you don't want me?"

"I don't want you."

Sue Ellen walked up to him, her breath on his skin, her perfume mixing with his cologne until they fused as one, until their chemistry became palpable. He'd had many women, hell, he'd had one the night before he'd met her, but there was something about Sue Ellen Sheppard that he knew he couldn't resist much longer. She was a tease, and he knew that she knew it. It was enough to put a man through misery, but he loved it, and again that was something they both knew she was well aware of.

JR leaned in to kiss her, put she pulled away coquettishly, until he put both of his hands on her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. It was a long kiss, and neither of them dared pull away. She closed her eyes and willed for it to not end. Clint Ogden had not kissed her this way, nor had any of her other suitors. Now this was a man who knew what he was doing. All she knew was she prayed this would be the last man to kiss her for the rest of her life.

"Open your eyes," he commanded.

Too weak to protest, she obeyed.

"Do any of your other little friends know how to do that?"

"Of course they do!"

"You lie. But I like that. You know something Sue Ellen, we're not that different. We both see what we want and we go for it. You have gusto. Not too many women have that. In this world you can't be afraid to take charge. You can't be afraid to go for what you want. In this instance you won't win, but I admire you for trying," JR laughed.

"We'll just see about that!"


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

Bobby Ewing usually didn't get nervous around women, but for some reason he was trying awfully hard to impress this one. There was something different, something special about Pamela Barnes that he couldn't quite figure out yet- but he would like to. There was something contradictory about her. She looked as delicate as a china plate but despite her appearance, which he found completely irresistible; he could see that she was a strong and intelligent woman but yet he wanted to protect her at the same time. Most of the young girls he had dated were nice enough, but they were lucky if they could hold their own in the conversation. They looked good, but he was looking for something more than that. He never knew what it was- until know. He knew that JR would give him hell if he told him that he finally found love at first sight, but it was true.

"Bobby, what are you thinking?" Pam asked as she stole one of his fries.

He laughed. "You don't see me stealing part of your salad- and you won't. It's bad enough my mama makes me eat that stuff."

"Do you do everything your mama tells you to?"

"Well, that's not everything," he smiled.

"Well that's good to know. I'll keep that in mind for future reference."

Not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, Bobby quickly changed the subject. "So Pam what does your father do for a living?"

"He was in the oil business but he retired after a string of bad luck."

"Digger Barnes is your father? I should have put two and two together. Pam I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No that's okay," Pam said. "I don't mind talking about my daddy. He's had it kind of rough for the past few years. I have to say he does blame you for putting him out of business though."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Ewing Oil went around buying out some of the smaller companies and then raised prices so that he couldn't afford to keep up…."

"Pamela… that's just business.. I hope he can see that. We never do anything personally. I would never do anything to ruin any individual. Surely your father knows this is a tough business ."

Pam nodded. "Bobby I'm not saying that I blame you. But that's just how he feels. And my brother agrees with him. Cliff, he's just starting out as a lawyer. He doesn't have anything too nice to say about your family, especially your brother JR. "

"What about you? How do you feel?" Bobby asked.

"I think I'm old enough to make up my own mind," she smiled coyly.

"And…"

"And I think I like what I see."

"Not nearly as much as I like what I see."

"Bobby you say that to all the girls."

"Pam I've seen a few girls in my time it's true. But none of them has ever excited me or caught my attention the way you have. Maybe it's the way you look, but there's more to you than that. Maybe it's the sound of your voice, Lord knows its enough to drive a man out of his mind. Maybe it's the walk you walk into the room or even better, walk out of one. It's all of these things but I love being with you. Talking with you is so familiar, so comforting. I don't get a chance to get homesick because it's like being home. Call me crazy but I already know I have found the woman I can see spending the rest of my life with."

Pam smiled. "I don't know about the rest of our lives, but how about we start with tonight?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So Bob, you never answered your door last night, does that mean what I think it does," JR asked over breakfast with a wicked grin.

"Don't be crude JR. I don't know what you're talking about." Bobby looked away, knowing that he had just given himself away. That was one reason he never was any good at poker.

"Am I to understand you had some female company last night? Well good for you. I think it's about time. Not that you hurt for any. I myself have an interesting prospect," JR laughed.

"One of your usual types- nice to look at but not much going on upstairs?" Bobby scoffed. He sure had JR's women pegged.

"No, this one's different. She's a challenge. And you know me, Bobby. Nothing I like better than a challenge. Not that there's anything wrong with what you and your lady friend did last night. Sometimes you gotta go where the night leads."

"JR…"

JR put his hand in the air. "Okay okay. If you don't want to tell me about it you don't have to. But just be careful. There are a handful of women around here that would love to get their hands on the Ewing money."

"Pam's not like that. She's the sweetest woman I've ever met. She's hard working, intelligent, kind- the type you could take home to Mama."

"Save it. I already have enough syrup on my pancakes," JR laughed.

Bobby rolled his eyes. Sometimes he didn't know why he bothered with his brother, he really didn't.

0000

Later that night, Sue Ellen was getting ready for her date with Clint. Patricia had insisted on helping her dress.

"A little more rouge, Sue Ellen. You've been out in the night air. You're looking a little pale. You have got to look your best. You want to keep Clint's attention."

Not really, she thought. He could take a dive off the bridge as far as Sue Ellen was concerned. But she dare not say that out loud, her mother would not allow her out of her room for the rest of the trip. And then she would never get to see JR again. And then how would she ever find him. Well she knew where he worked- she could always trace him down there. But still… she wanted it to be on her terms, in her own way, in the way that she knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

A few minutes later Clint arrived and exchanged pleasantries with Patricia and Kristen, and then escorted Sue Ellen to the dining area.

"Sue Ellen you look lovely this evening. I love it when you wear your hair up that way. It accentuates your fine features," Clint commented.

"Thank you," she forced a smile.

"How are you enjoying the trip so far?"

"I'm having the time of my life! I'm…"

"Not too much fun, I hope dear. A lady should always remember her place."

She tried not to roll her eyes. "Of course. You're right."

"Wine?"

"Yes please."

He ordered it, then they enjoyed their dinner while he dominated the conversation. Sue Ellen found him to be such a bore. She didn't know if she could last another night with him. Just when things couldn't get worse he pulled out a black box.

"Sue Ellen will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sue Ellen was speechless. She had a feeling this was coming but she hadn't expected that it would happen here on the Titanic, the ship of dreams. Maybe it was Clint and Patricia's dream, but it certainly wasn't her dream. No, hers was a steely blue eyed man who was fond of Stetsons and bourbons. And he was going to be hers if it was going to be the last thing she did. She had to let him down gently. There was no way she could say yes when she had given her heart to another.

"Clint, I don't know what to say… I'm speechless…" Sue Ellen declared.

"This shouldn't have caught you by surprise. We've been going steady for some time. You know you've always had my heart and I yours. There shouldn't be any problem. What couple are better suitable for each other? We come from the same breeding, the same background, the same .. well, we are the same, Sue Ellen." Clint smiled at her.

He sounded like he was talking about racehorses and it made her sick. Even if it weren't for JR there was no way she could spend the rest of her life with him. The sad part was if she hadn't met JR she would have said yes and ruined her life saddled to a man she didn't love. But she knew what she had to do. There was only one thing she could do.

"I'm sorry Clint. I don't love you and I never have." With that Sue Ellen ran away, never looking back.

00000

Sue Ellen ran up to JR's door, pounding on it as hard as she could.

"What is it, is the ship sinking?"a bemused JR asked as he let her in.

"Make love to me, JR." Sue Ellen ordered.

"My my Sugar, we are in trouble," he smirked.

"No JR. I want to feel you, I want to know you. I don't have much time to waste. If you care about me at all you will honor my request."

JR was tempted, very tempted. She was one of the most attractive women he had seen in a long time, and she was full of fire.

"Now Sugar I don't want you doing something you will regret later. If I take you now it will be a moment you will never forget, I guarantee it. It will be something we both will carry with us for the rest of our lives. I am a man who knows what I am doing. I have been around the block a time or two, I am not going to lie. But I know how to make a woman feel special and I will do the same for…"

Before he could finish his sentence he found himself on the receiving end of a fiery kiss from Sue Ellen. She didn't waste any time wrapping her arms around him and letting him know what she wanted from him. She was impossible to resist, and so he gave in to her. True to his word, he gave her a night either of them would ever forget. Little did they know the disaster that would soon lie ahead; they were in for the fight of their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Sue Ellen Sheppard, am I to understand that you spent the night in the room of a stranger last night?" a furious Patricia asked.

"How did you know?" Sue Ellen asked, and then she realized it was Kristen. Of course. Kristen had always had it out for her. She was jealous of her for some reason and had always tattled on her for everything or else she would blackmail her. This was it. She would cut off ties with her sister forever.

"You are to stop seeing that man immediately. I thought I made it clear that you were to marry Clint Ogden. His family is friend of ours and I cannot face the humiliation you have brought upon us. Make this right Sue Ellen."

"Mother I will not marry a man I do not love. There is only one man I love and that is JR Ewing."

"I see. Do you realize that I can cut you off?" Patricia looked at her intensely.

"Do it mother. Money means nothing to me without the man I love."

"Then go live with the third class riff raff. I don't ever want to see you again!" Patricia slapped her daughter who recoiled with horror.

Sue Ellen did as she was told and ran to her room. She packed her things and ran down to the third class floor, where she ran into Pamela Barnes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay," Pam replied. "I should have watched where I was going.

"I was looking for a room. Do you know where I can find one?"

"You can stay with me. I have a spare bed. My name is Pamela Barnes. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Sue Ellen Sheppard. Nice to meet you too. This has been a very interesting journey hasn't it?"

"Oh I've had the best time! I've met the love of my life," Pam giggled. "I guess I really shouldn't be bragging it's just that I've never been this happy before."

"You know what? Neither have I," Sue Ellen replied honestly. "Neither have I."


	10. Chapter 10

"What's going on?" JR demanded to know as he saw some passengers begin to don life preservers.

"Nothing. Just taking extra precautions," one man remarked.

JR ran up to the Captain. "I want to know what's going on. You don't know who I am. When I get back I will have you investigated. I want an explanation for the behavior for some of your crew members."

"Sir, if I were you I would also grab a life preserver. I don't want to cause a panic so please don't announce this. I'm only telling you this because I can see that you're an intelligent man. Last night our ship hit an iceberg…"

"An iceberg… does that mean we're sinking?"

The captain stared at him for a minute. "I'm afraid, sir, that it does."

"This is the Titanic. It's the unsinkable ship. Does that not mean anything to you?"

"Not at the moment. If I were you I would grab a preserver and hope for the best. We are boarding ladies and children first but as of the moment there appears that there are not enough boats… again please do not repeat this…"

JR grabbed Bobby and told him what was happening and their only thoughts were on Sue Ellen and Pam. They ran down to third class where they found that the gates were locked. They ran to the guard where JR took out his wallet.

"I'll give you a hundred dollars if you let us in."

"That would cause mass panic. I can't do it."

"Five hundred dollars. Surely that would buy you a seat on the boat."

The man took it and opened the gate and walked away. JR and Bobby took turns knocking on the doors until they found Pam and Sue Ellen's room. Once they told them what had happened the girls began to panic.

"Calm down. We will get you on a boat. Pam put on one of Sue Ellen's dresses. "

"Bobby I can't leave you."

"For the baby you must."

JR looked at his brother. "The baby?"

"There's no time to explain. Just do it," he ordered Pam. She obliged and the four of them ran up to the top deck. They ran into Patricia and Kristin and Clint.

"Come with us Sue Ellen. He can't save you. You know he will be left behind. Save yourself," Patricia begged.

"I am not leaving JR, mother."

"Sue Ellen, go. I will find you."

It was hard for them to hear each other with all the chaos going on behind them. People where running for the boats, children were crying, people were begging for seats. It was a scene JR hoped he would never see again in his lifetime- if he made it that long.

"I can't…"

Bobby looked at her. "I need you to take care of Pam and the baby. Do it for me."

Sue Ellen kissed JR passionately, never wanting to let him go. But she did, and left with Pam and Patricia and Kristen. They finally boarded the boat, and then when it was taking off she jumped up, grabbing on to the side of the Titanic. JR reached over and pulled her up.

"Sue Ellen, what were you thinking?"

"JR I can't live without you. I would rather die than try." She began to cry.

He pulled her close to him. "Ssh. It will be okay." Bobby watched as the love of his life rowed away; maybe he would see her again and maybe he wouldn't. Either way he wasn't sorry that he had met her, and he had left behind a legacy that would live on through the years.

Finally the rest of the boats had boarded and they ran up to the top of the ship.

"Follow me, " JR commanded as he jumped in the water first. Bobby went next, and then Sue Ellen. It was pitch black, and the water was freezing. They each swam as fast as they could, desperate to get away from the ship yet trying to stay together. Sue Ellen kept screaming out their names and as long as they could hear her they knew that they would be all right.

Finally they gathered together, and JR said find something to hold on to. Sue Ellen found a cabinet, Bobby and JR each found a piece of luggage. It was too cold too talk; all they could do was watch hopelessly as the ship broke in half and sank to the bottom of the ocean. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real. They never thought that this could happen to them, a Sheppard and the Ewings, and now here they were, floating at the top of the ocean, never to be seen or heard from again. At least they still had each other, and they could find some comfort in that.

"JR you were a good brother," Bobby managed to spit out.

"What?"

"You were all right."

"You too. I did you wrong but you were the best friend I ever had. Daddy was proud of you and I can see why," JR replied, shivering badly.

"He loved you too."

"He had a funny way of showing it."

"That was just his way," Bobby replied.

They thought about it for a minute.

"I love you Sugar," JR told her.

"Don't you dare say goodbye. This isn't goodbye. We'll be rescued. I know it."

"Okay. But just in case. I want you to know how much you have changed me."

"I won't say goodbye. I can't."

So the three of them held on, as long as they could. Bobby went first, going in his sleep. JR watched helplessly as he lost his baby brother. He'd never felt so helpless in his life, knowing he couldn't save Bobby. Sue Ellen thought he lost hope then, and gave up soon after that. She didn't know the time, time had lost all meaning in a situation like that. She still thought she was right not to say goodbye. Maybe that bought JR more time. She didn't know, but it wasn't long after JR passed that she slipped away, lost in the cold waters that held the Ship of Dreams.


	11. epilogue

**Epilogue**

Two years later Pamela Barnes was a nervous wreck. She was pulling into Southfork ranch, with little Christopher James Ewing in tow. How would the family react to her and his presence? Would they open up old wounds that hadn't healed? Obviously she would be an unexpected guest, as Bobby had never had the chance to tell them about her. This would be interesting to say the least.

"May I tell Mr. Ewing who's asking for him?" Teresa asked politely.

"I'm Pamela Barnes. I'm a friend of their son Bobby."

Teresa flinched, obviously not expecting this. This was not a good sign. Pam wanted to turn around but it was too late. She was already here.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ewing…" Teresa started as she found them at the dining room table eating their lunch.

"Teresa we're eating. You know better than to disturb us," Jock said politely but sternly.

"Sir you might want to take this. There is a woman who says she is a friend of Bobby's. She has a little boy with her."

Jock and Miss Ellie looked at each other. This couldn't be what they were thinking. Bobby couldn't have fathered a child. They would have known about something like that.

"Thank you Teresa. Send her in."

A few minutes later Pam and Jock and Miss Ellie were in the living room. "Teresa says you were a friend of our boy Bobby."

"Yes sir. I'm Pamela Barnes and this is my son Christopher."

"He's a handsome boy with his dark hair and his dark eyes. Why he reminds me of Bobby…" Miss Ellie smiled.

"You'll have to forgive her. She gets a bit sentimental this time of year. It's been two years this month since we lost our boys. It's a rough way to go."

"Yes I know. I was on the ship myself," Pam explained.

"You were? So that's how you knew Bobby. Does that mean…" Jock asked.

"Jock! That's not polite." Miss Ellie was dying to know just as badly as Jock but manners were important to her.

"That's okay. That's why I'm here. There's no easy way to tell you this. Christopher is your grandson."

Miss Ellie looked at Jock as she realized the implications of her statement. Her son was gone but part of him lived on. She began to tear up as she reached out for her grandson. "May I?" she asked Pam .

"Of course!" Pam laughed as Christopher ran to Miss Ellie. It was amazing, it was as if he already sensed that they had a bond.

"Pam, while I appreciate this more than you know- you don't know what you've done for my family- I have to ask- why did it take two years for you to come here? We would have supported you right from the start and we would have given Christopher everything he needed. Losing our sons was a real tragedy and Lord knows we needed something to help us move forward," Jock asked Pam.

"Mr. Ewing, I'm sorry. I did what I thought was right at the time. I needed time to grieve- I loved your son believe it or not and what we shared and went through no one can understand. I wanted to give you time to grieve as well. But all that matters is we're here and you have a grandson to love and who loves you- look at him with your wife!" Pam laughed.

Jock had to smile. Gary had Lucy, and now they had Christopher. This was the happiest his wife had been in two years. Bobby would be so proud if he were here. It was like having Bobby with them all over again. Nothing could take his place, of course, but here was a reminder of the joy Bobby brought to them. The best part for Jock would be seeing his wife happy again. He might have a boy to carry on with the oil business if he wanted to.

"Pam I want to ask you something and I won't take no for an answer. I want you to come out here and live at Southfork," Jock said.

"I don't know, I couldn't…" Pam said.

"Pam you and Christopher will have everything you could ever want. I will make sure that he will have the best of everything. The best clothes, the best schools, the best doctors…."

Pam laughed and nodded. "Okay."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes!"

And so life at Southfork began again, with the sounds of laughter filling the halls of Southfork once again. Having a boy around inspired Gary and Val for a boy themselves, and they succeded. They named the boy John Mark, John in honor of JR. The house was loud and full of life again, something Miss Ellie once couldn't imagine happening. And for the first time in a long time, she could honestly say that life was beautiful.

The end


End file.
